


Ghoul [Game]

by checkeredbow



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ...? I don't know for sure yet, AU, Angst, Cannibalism, Character Death, Crack, Gen, Gore, Humor, I don't want a wall of tags, Mystery, OOC, Violence, Werewolf Game, but at the same time, but there's a good reason, more characters may be added as I go on, s are not pernament, will probably have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkeredbow/pseuds/checkeredbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you guys ever played Werewolf?"</p><p>"Let's play 'Ghoul' instead."</p><p>Stuck at work because of a storm, Kaneki and the rest of the cast decide to pass the time by playing 'Ghoul', which is a version of the Werewolf Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-Game

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where _Tokyo Ghoul_ is just a manga and being adapted into a live action. The actors and actresses are called by the name of their character. My goal is so that none of them will have to refer to each other by name in speech, but we'll see how that goes.
> 
> I'm not sure where this is going to go at the moment. I had this written up and saved in my drafts since last month and I felt like it'd be a waste to not post it. So... uh... No update schedule planned as of yet!

The lights went off and "Kaneki Ken" jumped. Was there a scene where the lights needed to be turned off? Well, even if they did, they wouldn't turn off the lights in the whole building. With a frown, he pulled his smart phone out of his pocket and illuminated a few inches in front of him and nearly gave himself a fright.

He had been sitting in front of the mirror, waiting for his turn to get on set. He already had his contacts and makeup on. The makeup artist had done an incredible job, his eyes were terrifying and the bloody clothes, hair, and face only made it all the better.

Looking into the mirror, Kaneki could see behind him to his co-worker, "Nagachika Hideyoshi" was standing up and pulling out his phone as well. In a second, there was a small glow of light coming from him as well. Pushing back his chair and standing up to walk over to Kaneki, he shone the phone's flashlight around the room, "Ah... what happened? The lights aren't coming back on."

"Well, it was snowing this morning," Kaneki answered and stood up.

"The broadcast said it was only going to be a flurry."

"Really? I was walking through some really strong winds when I got here this morning."

Hide nodded, "Let's go find someone who might know what's going on."

Kaneki agreed and together, the two of them left the room. They had been in a dressing room in the back of the building. It was a large building with many different rooms used for different sets near the front so that the actors and actresses can get some privacy in the back. Walking outside, they immediately saw another faint blue glow ahead. A few rooms past them, "Fueguchi Hinami" held her door open as she squinted down the hall.

"Hey!"

Hinami jumped slightly before the younger girl turned to look at the two young men approaching her. "Hello," she responded softly as she tapped on a few buttons on her phone, "Sorry, you guys surprised me. The lights turned off suddenly and I was alone. My phone lost service, too."

"I still have service," Kaneki reassured her, "We're not stranded in the middle of nowhere yet."

"Aww man, why'd you have to tack a 'yet' to the end of that?" Hide groaned, "You're going to scare her!"

Hinami quickly shook her head, "No, no, not at all! It's probably cause of the storm, right? I was going to go to the main set. Maybe the director knows something."

"We were looking for other people, too," Kaneki said, "How about we go together?"

Hinami nodded and the three of them continued down the hallway together.

It seemed like everyone else in the building had a similar idea of gathering at the main set. Well, after all, that was the first room with windows. There, they could at least get an idea of what was going on outside. The room was dimly lit. Light came from the set of windows on one side of the room and cell phones otherwise.

It didn't take long for Kaneki to spot his friend, "Kirishima Touka." She was sitting at a chair near the set. "Mado Kureo" sat next to her as he typed furiously into his phone. The two were having a soft conversation. Beside him, Hinami shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't blame her, he was kind of scared of how they looked, too. ...Then again, he was no better. He was surprised that Hinami was alright with standing so close to him. Touka had her ghoul makeup on as well. However, since she was on set just now, the painting on her was fresh blood along soaked hair and clothes. She looked terrifying. Mado looked no better. ...There was so much blood on him. Granted, he did lose limbs in that scene.

"I can't believe this, none of my messages are getting through."

"Mine's having trouble, too."

"I wanted to text my wife so she wouldn't worry."

"My phone's still working," Kaneki piped up once he was close enough. Both Touka and Mado jumped.

"Oh my God, you scared me," Touka grumbled, "I must look even worse, right?"

"Haha, yea," Hide nodded with a smile.

"Any word of what's going on?"

"I think the storm knocked out a nearby power line," Touka sighed, "To think they'd get the broadcast this wrong! It's a blizzard out there!"

It was true, all Kaneki could see through the window was white streaks on white snow on a gray sky. Walking out there would be suicide.

"Looking at this storm, there's no way they can get it fixed soon, either," Mado sighed, frustrated, "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure," Kaneki said as he handed the older man his phone.

It was the first day on set.

Sui Ishida's popular manga series was becoming a television show! The dark world of ghouls and the main character's struggle throughout the story... Kaneki had to admit, he had been a fan of it even before the adaptation. That was the reason he tried out for the part of "Kaneki Ken" to begin with. He was really happy when he got the part, too. He had looked forward to today.

Today was supposed to be a meet and greet. All the roles were cast and everyone was going to meet the staff. After a short brunch, they would get to work, starting on some of the scenes. However, as everyone soon realized during the brunch, the reported short flurry had become a blizzard. No one wanted to try to leave the moment they saw all the snow outside, Kaneki included.

And now...

A blackout.

That's just wonderful.

_I don't have to get to another set or anything, thankfully, but I did want to get some chores done today_ , Kaneki thought with a frown. There were clothes he needed to wash, food he needed to cook before they expired...

With a defeated sigh, he turned away from the window. His four companions had already started chatting. He considered joining them, but he was getting a bit bored. From what he could hear in other conversations, which were also about the storm, they were going to be stuck here for a while.

"Here, thanks," Mado nudged the phone at Kaneki.

"Ah, right! Thanks," Kaneki said as he took the phone back. As he was about to put the phone away, he noticed a notification from an app he had started using a few days ago. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

With a smile, he looked at the rest of the group, "Hey, we're going to be stuck here for a while and I just got a good idea to past the time." He paused, having gotten their attention, to make the entire thing a bit more dramatic.

"Let's play a game of _Ghoul_."

"Ghoul?" Touka raised an eyebrow, confusion written all over her face.

"It's Werewolf, but instead of having a werewolf, we're going to have Ghouls. Have you ever played Werewolf?"

Touka frowned and bit her lip, trying to remember, "The name rings a bell, but I don't think so."

"I know how to play," Hinami said, "One time, after school, some of my classmates played it with me."

"How about you guys?" Kaneki asked Hide and Mado. Both of them shook their heads. "Well, I'll explain. But first, how about I add a little twist? When we play, we're going to act like our characters. That way, it'll be a chance to get some practice for our roles. Sound good?"

"That's a great idea!" Hinami grinned.

"Okay, before I explain the rules, how about we find some more people? It's a game that's more fun with more people and I'd rather explain the rules once rather than five times because we added in people late."

"Sure, let's go ask around and meet back in ten minutes."

The little group dispersed and went to talk with others. Hide and Hinami were able to hit up some decent conversations, but Touka, Kaneki, and Mado all gave the people they talked to a fright when they walked up to them with their makeup on.

In the end, the gathered players were:

"Kaneki Ken"

"Kirishima Touka"

"Fueguchi Hinami"

"Hide Nagachika"

"Mado Kureo"

"Uta"

"Kamishiro Rize"

"Mado Akira"

"Arima Kishou"

"Koutarou Amon"

 

"Ten players, huh?" Kaneki mumbled as the ten of them sat together in a circle.

"Should we go look for more people?" Touka suggested.

"Nah, we can just play a short sample game for now. ...I think two ghouls should be more than enough. Wait, I forgot to account for the narrator. I guess that means we're at nine players," he looked at the ten people around him, "Does anyone want to be narrator?"

"I don't mind," Uta piped up.

"Ah, really? Do you know the rules?"

"More or less. I'm sure there are just a few subtle differences since this game didn't start out with a definite set of rules."

"Okay," Kaneki grinned, "I'll explain the rules now so please listen carefully..."


	2. Rules

1\. There are two sides: the humans and the ghouls.

2\. For this game, there will be two ghouls.

3\. There will be special roles as well.

4\. Roles

  * Ghouls (x2): Picks one victim to eat every night. If killed during the day, must admit to being a ghoul. If dies at night, does not have to admit to being a ghoul.


  * Humans (x8): Sends the CCG to kill one person every day. If killed during the day, must admit to being a human. If dies at night, does not have to admit to being a human.


  * CCG Investigator (x1): A human that can find out the true identity of one person per night.


  * Coffee Shop Owner (x1): A human that can protect one person from dying per night.


  * One-Eyed Ghoul (x1): A "human" that can knows who the ghouls are and try to help them win. The ghouls do not know who this is.


  * Clowns (x2): Secret society of humans that know who each are.


  * Vigilante (x1): human that can kill one person per night. The person killed doesn't have to reveal whether they are a ghoul or human.



5\. Ghouls win if there are an equal number of humans and ghouls left.

6\. Humans win if all the ghouls are dead.

7\. One-Eyed Ghouls win if ghouls win.

8\. Any mention of "brick" is automatic death.

9\. There are two phases of game play: day and night. During the night, the ghouls will pick one person to die. Other roles that activate at night will happen as well. During the day, there will be discussion based on the "clues" left by the ghouls (who died, etc.) and they will pick someone to kill off.

10\. If a person is accused of being the werewolf, they are put on stand after being seconded by another person. They will give their defense, then open up the floor for any questions. The other players will then vote on whether they live or die.

11\. If a player dies at night, their role can be taken to the grave.

12\. If a player dies during the day, they must reveal whether they are ghoul or human. However, a human does not have to reveal what role they were.

 

"Why can't we say brick?" Rize asked.

"Because they refer to secret societies and they're not supposed to exist in your mind or the game."

"...Except they do."

"Just don't do it, it gets abused too much!"

"It's brick out!" Hide joked and laughed out loud while Kaneki glared at him, "What are houses made out of?! Bricks!"

"It's suddenly gotten really tempting to say bricks," Akira mumbled.

Kaneki sighed, "Just don't do it! I'll kick you out!"

With the rules explained, Kaneki pulled out his phone again and accessed the same app he was looking at earlier. It was a mobile version of this game where he could play with others worldwide or in a small group at a party. Pulling Uta aside, Kaneki matched the given roles on his Werewolf app with the roles that he had just renamed for this game.

"Okay, so I just tap this button and it'll randomly assign a role?"

"Yep! Make sure no one else sees it."

"I won't," Uta promised.

It didn't take long for everyone to get assigned a role. Hide and Rize jokingly pretended to look at each other's roles, but Touka reprimanded them and they quickly backed off, bursting into laughter.

"Ready?" Uta asked.

"Wait, I forgot my role," Amon joked, but he shook his head quickly to indicate that he wasn't serious.

Uta rolled his eyes, "Okay, everyone close your eyes." He waited a moment until all the mumbling and giggling died down before continuing, "Ghouls, please open your eyes and find each other."

Of course, that was when all the jokesters started playing around.

"Keep your eyes closed, silly!"

"Mmm, looking good there."

"Oh, stop making such lewd faces!"

"Hi there, beautiful!"

"Quit talking to yourself..."

"Ghouls, close your eyes and raise your hands. One-eyed ghoul, open your eyes," Uta continued as soon as he saw that both ghouls had found who each other was, "One-eyed ghoul, close your eyes. Ghouls, put down your hands. Clowns, open your eyes and find each other."

By now, everyone had become quiet, getting themselves into the mindset of their character.

"Everyone open your eyes."

The game starts now.


End file.
